The Tragedy of Fairy Tail
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: The story of grains of sand. For when they meet they are both filled with sadness locked in their own worlds. When they fates cross will they be able to heal the other? Or will it simply be remembered as the story of the city lost in a night of endless flames or of a loved one without a dream?


Hope everyone is doing well. I've been busy with vacation and now the start of school. But also, currently, there has been a load of tragedy in the news. As such I'm going to write a tragedy story. For those who have read _'The Aftermath'_ this story will have a similar feel I guess.

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

In a bed meant for two, a home meant for a family. With eyes lifeless staring at a wall, his lips turned in a frown heavy from the forced smiles. His messy and unkempt unwashed for what looks like days. No movements were made as he continued to stare, the world around him could have gone up in flames be he would not react.

When everything is ripped away without a warning when that idea of light is blown out like a midnight candle.

How is one meant to react, when the world around them is wiped away like sand on a beach?

How is one meant to cope, when warmth is ripped from your embrace?

How does one accept fate, when it betrays you when it gave you a miracle?

With fists clenched a flame flashed in his eyes. Just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, his mind remembering why he still sat unmoving. The world is merciless, the idea of happiness is forgotten in this moments of sadness.

His emotions are complicated at this moment unsure of how to continue. As he continued to sit there a candle would be the best way to describe him. The flames in his body were burning away at him even more so in his current state. The wick would only last so long before everything would turn to ash and ash to nothing.

They tell you to stand up and fight.

They tell you this isn't how one should act.

Years ago, he said those same words. Years before those same words were a driving force for another in a similar state.

Yet now they fell on deaf ears, which is odd for a man who could hear a pin drop in a rain storm.

* * *

Through the darkness of midnight, clouds ran a miniature figure. Scared and alone the figure ran in hopes of seeing some sort of light.

Random stones and items caused said figure to release a girly scream her eyes unnoticeable filled with tears.

She felt like a grain of sand lost in a desert. Everything looked the same in the darkness, black. Standing her legs took her farther and farther shelter her goal in mind.

Why? Was all she kept asking herself. Her mind still too young to understand the cruelness of God. Sadness plagued her heart her body lost in the darkness.

Her fists were clenched and her body stiff, her mind was a mess as was her hair.

Her steps were slow and breath heavy, the truth of the matter was anything but pretty,

Blown in the wind she was like sand, her bones to make a stand.

So, she crawled at a snail like pace, in hope of light at the end of the street.

At the end of it all, she laid lifeless and faint, the roars of monsters not heard in her sleep.

Such a child out with the clouds of night could only spell a tragedy.

The question would be which story would you like to hear. The story of the city lost in a night of endless flames or of a loved one without a dream. In truth, I'll tell them both.

* * *

The city of Kniphofia, also known as the city of fire, for its end would be the way the name of which describes it, up in flames. Those to which lost their lives were few but those to be injured too many. One of which was a middle-aged couple with a single daughter, they hadn't lost their lives but were one of injured.

In a hospital, they stayed, but with no company, they stayed. Their daughter alone in a chair outside. No matter the amount of days that past daughter never moved from her chair along with no others besides the doctors taking notice. No cards or visits, their deaths were seemingly written in stone to the eyes of others.

The daughter's tears never stopped flowing, her angry never subsiding. When her body gave out to rest on the second night both her parents took their final breaths.

In the days that came no day stood out more than the night of darkened rain. A man had offered the girl in sympathy which in turn had led those around him to do the same.

"I knew your parents well. They were great people, always willing to help others. What happened to them is truly a sin." The man praised, the others nodding in response.

"Empty words…" Her voice was weak and slow, breaking with each sound.

"What are you say?" A man replied stepping closer,

"All you all say is empty words!" She yelled as loud as her voice would allow her. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

"All of it is lies! No one cared! No one cared! When they were admitted no one came!" Sniffing she breaks her speech but continues more,

"If you cared why do you appear now? If you wanted to show thanks now isn't the time! The dead can't… hear your words." The tears were like a current rapidly cascading down her cheeks.

"Your words are hollow. Those words aren't meant for me, they were for my parents. If they were so worthy of your praise in death they would have been worthy of the praise in life! Memories aren't only for when people are gone but when they can remember with you!" Her voice was filled with sorrow, her screams with pain.

"El" The man started,

"SHUT UP!" El screamed not wanting to hear his voice. Her scream only made the tears fall faster. Standing up she ran as far in the night as her legs could carry her. Her mind was filled with so much sorrow as the people calling out for her never entered her ears.

* * *

The most famous mage in Fiore, Natsu Dragneel was always the same. He was always the happy go lucky guy from the first entry to when he saved everyone from Zeref.

Away on a mission, he was in process of returning home. He heard the news that would haunt him for nights. Everything he ever knew was destroyed in a single moment, the life he dreamed to create had burst into flames. In response to saving a little girl who had fainted lifeless in a forest a mage had lost their life.

Just hearing this alone was another for Natsu's heart to be shock with sorrow. As he read the name of the mage everything became many times worse, Erza Dragneel, his wife. Reading that caused him to pause as he immediately read where she was at the time of death. The thing he read before dashing into the distance was the name Kniphofia.

He had finally created a life. He was finally settling down. He finally saw a future for himself that wasn't one of fighting. Just when all this had aligned it was taken away. None of that had mattered now, he wanted to help her. Putting all of his magical power into running he made it over eighty miles in under an hour. Getting into the town he didn't take notice of all the people working or all the burnt building as none of that crossed his mind.

Normally in such a situation, Erza would face it without a problem but unknown to Natsu was that she was pregnant. Carrying the girl in one hand and fighting off the monsters with everything else after a period of time it all was for naught. No that is false for she did in the end save that girl, El.

* * *

Even if you are unable to find the same handful of sand when it is blown into the wind. Even if the wind took away all your happiness. A new single grain can bring some back. El was the single grain of sand for Natsu much like he was for her.

He was her reminder of the life he wished to create while he was her version of a life without empty words. Where one's word is their bond even if it spells their death, they will stick by the words they say.

Yet in the end neither found the other. For they both were locked away in their own sadness. For even when they stood face to face they were unable to notice the other.

As for how the world turned out for them both? Only that of sadness, however that may be is worse than one could write up.

For what sort of torture does a man who can only love once, have to endure when that loved one is torn away? Regret is in itself a torture, a pair of brothers faced the same fates. Except one was met with everlasting failure. For with the fate of an immortal he has to live with it for the rest of his days. Everyday a reminder of what had occurred. Every day where he would have to question the ifs of the situation. Every day where all he could wish for was death to remove himself from this fate and finally once more meet the one he loves.

And El is best left to your own thoughts. For the fate she endured is something best not mentioned.

* * *

END


End file.
